Bottled Perfection Stifled Screams
by MytruthForyou
Summary: KaKou.IKa.AU.“I am perfect,but I wasn’t born that way.I am beautiful,but that’s just a mask he put on me to hide my flaws.I am his shadow,nothing more than a shell of the woman I used to be before he trapped me.He bottled perfection and stifled my screams


**Bottled Perfection - Stifled Screams **

Chapter One

**A Day in the life**

* * *

_Got up early found something's missing_

_My own name_

_Who am I this time?_

_Where's my name?_

_Guess it crept away…_

* * *

"Are you almost done!" he yelled up the stairs. 

"We have to be there on time, you know how much I hate tardiness!" Venom spat from his mouth.

"I'm trying, but I'm having trouble finding my blue earrings Kouga!"

'Damn where did those things get to.' I looked in my drawers and the jewelry box… even in the bathroom. That's right… I never checked under the bed!'

Just as I ducked down to lift the bed skirt he grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him. I never even heard him come through the door. There he was hovering over me with a sneer of disdain plastered on his face.

"What did I tell you woman, I hate being late!" I tore my face away from his, unable to look into those azure eyes.

"Answer me!"

"But Kouga I… I… I lost my earrings and I was just…"

"Just what, don't I give you enough money to buy as many pairs as you want!"

"But, those match my dress!" I yelled back at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me you stupid bitch!" He jerked me around some more, and then pulled me up so I matched his gaze.

"You are to do everything I tell you, you got that, you obey me and when I say we are not going to be late, we are not going to **Fucking** be late!"

He backhanded me across the cheek.

"And take that stupid dress off I told you I hate seeing you dressed in blue!" I breathed deeply trying to hold back the tears, rocking my body back and forth. As soon as he let me go with a swift throw I made a dash towards the closet and pulled out a canary yellow dress with lime green curves trailing at the bottom.

I just did as he told me, I've been broken for a while now. There's no use in fighting him.

* * *

"Kagome dear you look absolutely radiant tonight, yellow is definitely your color!" a heavyset woman I didn't even know said to me. That's how it is at these functions that Kouga demands me to go to, I know no one, yet everyone seems to recognize me. 

"Kagome, sugar, come here meet the chairmen of the Tokugawa Company." My 'beloved' husband called for me.

"Ah yes, of course. I am honored to meet you all this evening."

I flashed a fake smile and bowed to them, then retreating to Kouga's side. He draped an arm around my waist, and I didn't even flinch. I'm so used to living like this. Rather I leaned into his embrace.

"Your wife gets lovelier every time we see her Kouga my boy!" an elderly man said to Kouga.

"Yes, she is everything I dreamed of and more, she's perfect absolutely perfect." He told the elderly man.

"Oh Kouga you flatter me too much." I replied to him on queue.

"No my dear you are truly lovely!" another man piped in.

"I am not worthy of such praise." I said again on reflex, like a puppet on strings.

"Kouga my boy I'd like you to meet one of the newest young entrepreneurs on the scene right now!" the elderly man told Kouga again.

"Kagome, why don't you go talk with the other women while I handle business here?"

It wasn't a choice and I knew it.

"Of course, Kouga, but I will be missing you." I remembered all of my lines perfectly. I turned towards the chairmen and bowed again.

"I was honored to meet your acquaintance yet again, I do hope we will see each other soon." With that I made my way over to the place where the women had gathered.

"Hello ladies." I said to them. They acknowledged my presence and all gestured a small hello my way. These were women who understood how it was to be me every day.

"Hello Kagome, you do look positively lovely." Ayame said to me.

"Thank you, Ayame, you don't know how much that means to me." Really she didn't have clue.

"Kagome, you seem to have a bit of purple shadow on your cheek." Kagura mentioned to me as she pointed to my cheek. Instinctively I clasped my hand to my face, I knew that it wasn't purple eye shadow.

"Ladies, I must go get cleaned up, looks like I didn't but my make up on right again! I will be back momentarily please excuse me." They all let out a small chuckle and gestured with a small nod of their heads.

With that I tried to make my way towards the bathroom as quickly as possible without it seeming as if I were in a hurry.

"Mustn't displease my master" I mumbled to my self.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Desperately caught in between my thoughts I had bumped into some one.

"I am terribly sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going." I pleaded apologetically.

When I looked up at the man's face I was stunned if I were to say the least. His hair was white as freshly fallen snow, yet his face was young and finely chiseled, his eyes liquid gold.

"Damn right you weren't looking where you were going, I almost thought you were blind for a second but I can see your eyes are working just fine."

Oh God! He caught me staring! Wait, he's being an ass. There goes his first impression. You shouldn't judge on looks. Hell I should know! Kouga isn't the prince charming everyone imagines.

"I am sorry sir, please excuse my rudeness." I bowed to him.

He flashed me a suave smile. "No need for formalities you know." I smiled at him.

"That's a hell of a bruise you got there." he motioned at my right cheek. He is the only one who saw it for what it really was… a bruise.

"Yes, I bumped into a wall this morning." I quickly answered him, not even contemplating on how stupid my answer was.

"I bet you did, it seems that you have a knack for bumping into things." He flashed another smile my way, and I laughed right along with him.

"Yes, it seems I do."

Just then my beloved husband decided to but in, slipping his snake like hand around my waist.

"Ah, Inuyasha I've seen you've met my wife, Kagome?" Kouga asked in a sneer.

"Why yes Kouga we were having a decent conversation before you came along and ruined it." Inuyasha replied smoothly. Kouga's eyes burned with fire at his words.

"Oh yes and what were you talking about then Inuyasha?" Kouga asked in a rather annoying tone.

"We were discussing that bruise on Kagome's cheek." My blood ran cold, what would Kouga think?

"Yes, I bumped into him on my way to the bathroom and I was just discussing how clumsy I am." I butted in before Kouga became angry or suspicious or both!

"I think you and Mr.Narita have discussed enough now, I will escort you to the bathroom Kagome." I was taken aback by Kouga's rudeness, well he was rude but never in public.

"You were in a hurry Miss. Kagome before you and I started conversation, I think Kouga is right you know." Inuyasha replied with heat in his voice.

"That is Mrs. Ookami to you, Inuyasha." Kouga said his name with a mocking hint. I gave an apologetic look to Inuyasha.

"Yes I fear I must be going now, Mr. Narita." I bowed to him.

"Didn't I say to lay off the formalities, and please call me Inuyasha."

"Yes, I am sorry Mr. Na-, I mean Inuyasha." I was biting my bottom lip rather fiercely now.

"Come along Kagome." Kouga ordered.

I watched as Inuyasha waved a goodbye to me and kept staring.

"I don't want you near dog shit like him you hear me Kagome!" Kouga whispered into my ear.

I only nodded, for that was all I could do. Kouga escorted me towards the bathroom.

"Here woman, now go and fix yourself you look disgusting." He hissed at me.

I felt hot tears well into my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of Kouga, I was afraid to cry. He's the ass hole that gets away with everything! He's the one who makes me look like this every damn day. And still he has the nerve to blame me!

I turned away from Kouga but not before he grabbed my arm. If I yanked it out of his grasp people would start to stare, there were already spectators. I only obliged as he tugged me towards him and kissed me. I heard people clap, no doubt it was started by one of Kouga's buddies. And I even heard some one say, "There's Kouga's and his perfect wife." I thought I saw a pair of amber eyes, but as quickly as I saw them, they were gone. I detached myself from Kouga and rushed into the ladies bathroom.

'Stupid people!'

I hurriedly checked under the stalls to see if anyone was there. To my luck no one was. I grabbed the concealer out of my purse. I gazed at my reflection, the purple bruise a reminder of the constant pain I live.

"What have I become?"

I mouthed to myself in the mirror as I brushed my fingertips ever so gently over the dark spot I sported across my cheek. I closed my eyes and suddenly found myself thinking about the only person who saw it for what it really was, a bruise.

" Inuyasha…"

I said his name aloud not caring who heard. The only one who saw that flawless Kagome Ookami's skin did have faults…

* * *

This is my latest work. I was inspired by the stepford wives idea of a trophy wife. I want to portray deep emotions into this story to really get a look of how a trophy wife would really feel. I really want it to be a message for women independence and support those who go through abuse, either mental or physical or both. 

I need support Review!


End file.
